Queen Himiko's youth
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: About princess Himiko in her youth and she always thought that in Nippon there was something she needed besides peace and tribes in harmony.


**Hi to everyone, here is a short fic about Queen Himiko from Okami, so enjoy it :) **

**(''La juventud de la Reina ****Himiko'' official translation)**

**Disclaimer: **I am not own Okami, it is property of Capcom. The main purpose story is to entertain and not make profit with it.

**Additional note: **Please leave me any comment (not only if you enjoyed story) but also about if there are coherence, orthography or grammar errors in it. In addition, this is my first translated fic from Spanish to English and I really hope you like it.

**Queen Himiko's youth**

After many years that Orochi was defeated and sealed by Nagi and Shiranui, a girl was born in Sei'an City, who will become the ruler of Nippon, she was Himiko and her parents had taken care of her in the aristocratic family bosom in terms of her education (they taught her that there was peace in all Nippon areas and that there was no need to worry) and other personal needs such as food and clothes (kimonos).

Several years later, princess Himiko became an extremely beautiful young woman, each time she went to Sei'an City market, and as a result, many young artists asked Himiko to stay with them in order to make a portrait of her in watercolours and she accepted only with the condition that they were as quick as possible, not because of mere arrogance, but because aristocrats didn't want to see her among what they called "the crowd", well with mother's exception who always allowed her daughter to do that.

In addition, Himiko was annoyed often because she saw that several inhabitants had little or nothing to eat, especially in drought times or extreme winter when crops didn't produce the necessary, and therefore, many people didn't eat or even worse, they starved.

Due to the injustices, she decided to confront her father, the emperor, and express to him everything she felt, with great courage, the young princess approached him, whose most precious kimono was a shiny red, and she simply couldn't stand more; before, she was afraid to express him that, but being a woman and not a girl, she had to tell him everything she felt.

However, once when his father was feeding koi fishes along with several guards, she overcame her fears and decided to approach him to talk about it.

-Daddy, we must talk. - Himiko said.

\- Yes sweetie, what do you want? -Emperor said and he told to his guards to leave them in order to be alone with his daughter.

-Father, I'm annoyed with so many people suffering. -Reproached her.

-But sweetie, we are living in peace now, there are no conflicts in all of Nippon, we must say thanks for that. -His father responded.

-What peace? -The young girl answered very upset. -Which kind of peace are you talking about?

-There are no demons or tribes that really want to destabilize, neither insurrections nor acts of revolution.

-But there are still poor people ... it is not synonymous of peace.

-But they are living without problems, the fact that you see them with so many problems are something else, besides they are idiotized with mere premise that there is peace, and everything is ok, no concerns, period.

-That's too selfish father. - Himiko said raising her voice.

-If you don't like how I rule, you should wait when you inherit the throne. -He reproached.

Then the Emperor gave to her a sermon about respecting elderly people, about Nippon is fine, regardless of whether there was poverty or not, about the tribes were well and that there is peace, period.

Himiko just couldn't stand him, the future queen of Nippon wanted sometimes to run out from the royal palace, but she didn't want to be the laughingstock of all Sei'an.

-If you consider the fact that no one is spilling blood and they are living as they are now, I leave this conversation as concluded and please, get out of my sight. -The father said quite angry. - Who are you so that are disrespecting me? You are a woman, a young lady, not a girl.

The black-haired girl ran out from there and she decided to go to her favourite place in Sei'an, the library in order to shrink her sorrows and frustrations.

-What the hell is wrong with him? -Himiko thought and she whispered.

-You are a coward father. -She said in a low voice, but the Emperor was capable to listen her.

-What did you say?

-No, nothing, I just want to walk. -Himiko exclaimed while moved her hands.

20 minutes after, the young woman was close to crying because she told the truth in front of her father, but she didn't want to disrespect him (according to him).

After that, young Himiko was in Sei'an's library looking through several books and scrolls until she finally found the one that she was looking for.

-Here is. -The young woman exclaimed.

She was reading a story about a legend which Nagi with Shiranui's help defeated Orochi, and whose book cover there was an Orochi watercolour, the legendary warrior and Shiranui.

The book had different images of the characters mentioned above, as well as a calligraphy detailing their adventures.

-Shiranui ... I wish you would listen to me and tell me what I should do to improve Nippon, there is peace but I feel that is not enough, all the tribes are in total harmony but there are other problems that must be solved, there is peace, but nobody knows if it will remain. -Young Himiko thought.

Plenty of times she thought if her father, the current emperor of Nippon, could do everything possible to maintain peace, but also giving at least more dignified conditions of life to most of the population, from the peasants, to the artisans and fishermen, but not only in Sei'an but also in the most remote and forgotten parts of Nippon. Otherwise, she would be the ruler with initiative towards that next step.

I wish I could do something, just to show Nippon that I want to get them out of this concern, I know there is a threat beyond those evil spirits and that I should do something about it, even if I am out of the throne of the palace and without being a ruler. - Himiko thought.

**I really hope you like it.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
